The Broken Bottle
by sandi2188
Summary: Dean reminisces on his past with John


John finally breathed a sigh of relieve, he asked Nikki to give him a little space for the weekend. It was a lie of course, thank God Nikki always understood or so she thought.

Dean walked around the corner and flipped John's hat onto the floor. "Hey bud." "Hey." The younger man hopped onto the cargo box. He let out a long slow breath. "Can you hang?" Dean asked picking a piece of lent from John's shirt.

The older man leaned back against the box "No... but I am" he said smieling. Dean bit lower lip. "Good cause I've missed you and I got a surprise for you." he said winking.

"Does it involve drinks, sweat and red marks?" the younger man inquired, flicking his tongue at his lower lip. John rolled his eyes "Maybe, maybe more he said licking his lips.

The show finished up and the crew packed up. Dean saw John telling Nikki bye and walked towards him.

John loaded the bags in the car, It was the first time Dean felt his manhood escape him. It wasn't a big deal, but it was just new to him.

They pulled into the hotel both where stiff from the ride and groaned like old men.

They got into the hotel and just plopped on the bed exhausted. They kissed slowly, Dean looked over towards the giant bathroom. "Take a bath with me?" John raised up on his elbows. "Uh, yeah", the younger man responded.

John sat on the edge of the tub and got the water hot, they slipped out of their clothes and eased in. Dean laid in between John legs. He grabbed the wash cloth and let the water drip on his chest.

He looked down at John's member bobbing his the water, it made him chuckle. They laid there as long as there bodies would allow them, then they stepped out and headed towards the bed.

Dean held down John's wrists while kissing him. John groaned "Come on? don't!" "Why? you know you like it?" Dean smiled, kissing him again.

The younger man worked on Cena's neck and collar bone then to his chest. He sucked the pink bud and flicking his tongue at it. Dean stopped and looked at John. "Do you know how fucking bad I wanted you on Raw? I just missed this." "I know you do." John replied.

They laid naked on their sides slowing touching each other. Dean brought John to him in a tight embrace. They just looked at each other. The older man reached up to move a piece of hair out Dean's eyes and kissed his head. He felt bad, he knew this future clash between them was inevitable.

All of sudden Dean stopped and got up. The older man was shocked "Baby? what? what's wrong?"

Dean closed his eyes and went back to that place he didn't wanna go...2004. There they stood laughing and joking like they always did. Then drinks got poured and their heads spun. The music was loud, Dean's apartment seemed to spin. John had knocked over a lamp and that's all it took.

The older man ran across the room grabbing him by the throat, pushing him against the wall. John pushed him back and he fell. Dean's white wife beater was drenched with sweat and Jim Beam. The younger man shoved him against the wall so hard he lost this breath.

John had never see someone so mad. The rage in the younger man scared him death. Dean raised the bottle up to strike him, all of sudden he heard it hit the floor.

Dean brought him into a hot a headed kiss.

John pulled away and punched him, then walked out the door. That was the last they saw of each other until 2006. The younger man sat at the edge of the bed, he had lowered his head up to the head to push against his temple. John knew in that second what crossed his mind, he slid up behind and held him.

Dean let out a long slow breath "Look, I-I know we've both changed but, I just...that was such a hard road in our friendship. Now look where we are."

John licked his lips slowly. "Dean If-If you think I took anything from you I want you to tell me. I just don't want to talk it cause...cause I truly thought I hurt you and, at that time I didn't care. I just I was wrong, but you turned those wrongs in a to rights." The older man smiled down at him.

"Do you regret any of that?" John asked, kissing his shoulder."That's the thing I-I don't know cause now it all seemed worth it" John answered.

They kissed, Dean relaxed under him roaming his hands on his back. The next thing Dean knew John was entering him, the warming of lube make him jerk.

Their bodies shook as Dean smiled, he moaned against John's ear and nibbled his earlobe. John reached up and jerked the younger mans hair hard. Dean let out a moan causing the older to kiss down his neck. He kiss his chest making Dean to slowly run his hands through John's his short cropped hair.

The older man flipped over allowing Dean to ride, he moaned out gripping the older man's chest. Dean shifted his body lower with John's legs on his shoulders. They slowly moved, the younger mans ears turned blood red with passion and small moans left him.

Dean bit John's shoulder still moaning like a porn star. John reached over and grabbed the vibrator and laid it next to Dean's simi hard penis. The younger man lost it, he quickly grabbed the pillow and screamed into it.

John laughed as he saw Dean's fingers went red and his vines show upon his tightly gripped hands. John slowly it up and down Dean's shaft. Then he slowly slid it up towards the tip.

"John!, don't, their gonna fucking call the cops!" Dean moaned out with his eyes still closed.

"Then you better shut up." the older man replied. He heard the vibrator flick on high "Oh God!", Dean began to shake. The vibrator made contract with Dean's slit. The younger man let out a scream like John had never heard, hell Nikki never had an orgasm like that.

John pumped Dean until it shot out and hit the older man right in the chest. He smiled and reached over to grab the small hand towel of the night stand. They cleaned each other off and Dean laid down onto John's chest. The younger man laughed "Did, did that just happen?"

John looked down and let out a laugh. "Yes, yes it did and that would be a first."

"I didn't think that was possible." Dean said not looking at John. The older man laughed kissing Dean's forehead. "I knew it was possible but, I never seen it happen." John replied pulling Dean in to a kiss. "I love you." Dean said letting out a grown.

The next morning the younger man woke up to a rose and breakfast John had gotten him before he left.

Dean slowly leaned up smiling at the meal before him pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. He enjoyed the meal, it would have been better if John was there though, he got up, ate, then left.

Once at raw Dean walked backstage, John was signing pictures. The younger walked up behind, leaned over and whispered "Thank you."

John looked up and smiled "You're welcome." Dean looked down then up again. "Come work out with me?" he asked smiling, punching the older man in the arm. The older man looked up "Well that was unnecessary."

The two men walked into the empty Hard Knocks Gym, it was empty cause it was membership only, thank god. Dean pulled off his shirt and walked over to the stereo and plugged in his iPod, Sam Smith's Nirvana, came on.

John's head jerked over "I should've known" The older man smiled and slowly pulled off his shirt "spot me". Dean slowly walked up infront of him and leaned down. "Have you ever seen spider man? The younger asked. John looked up awkwardly "um, yeah". All of a sudden Dean leaned down and they kiss. Dean pulled back slow "well that was hot" John said. "I know" Dean said smiling.

They pulled in to the diner and slid into the booth. John just stared at him. "You know I'm only me with I'm with you, you know that right?" The older man said unwrapping the silver wear.

Dean looked down "aww." "No, I'm serious I-I do things with you I just don't do with Nikki...you just make me... be me." The younger man smiled and let out a breath.

"You know I've thinking about what that night after raw about you and I would be fighting for champion did you really mean that?" John looked confused "Are...are you serious?" "of course I was, you will be champion and you will take it from me." Dean smiled and looked down, that was one thing about John, he meant what he said.

They finished the meal and headed out getting in the car, Dean just reached over and gave him a passionate kiss. The older man pulled away "Dean, what are you doing!" he looked at John confused. "What I can't kiss you?"

"It-it's just where in front of..." "So the hell what!" Dean said cutting him off. The older man relaxed in the seat and look over. "I'm sorry, I just, you know, I though whole thing with you and I on raw would go somewhere. I just wanted to be your next opponent you going to do awesome with Bray. I just wanted it to be me."

Dean looked over, "Cena I promise when the day comes I'll give you the match of your life." He reached over and kissed John, they drove back to the hotel and flicked the TV on to Alaska The Last Frontier. Dean kissed the older man hoping that John's wish would truly come true.


End file.
